Le piano au lilas
by Kohai-Yaoi
Summary: Naruto, un jeune homme de 17 ans, croit en des histoires débiles de magazines people. Un jour, il ira dans un chateau abandonné, espérant rencontré le pianiste qui joue tout les soirs la même mélodie. Légende ? Une odeur de lilas dit-on ? YAOI !
1. Chapitre 1

__

**Auteur** : Kohai-Yaoi ! [ Yeah x'] ]

**Genre** : Bin... OOC, UA, POV [ De Naruto. ] Lime et Lemon. YAOI !!!

**Couples** : Alors... Neji/Naru, Ita/Naru... Quoi D'autre... A Bin voui... Sasu/Naru Bien sur ! Naru/Sasu aussi. [ Au début de leur relation ]  
Et puis plein d'autre ! [ Chais pô moi. . ]

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto de sont pas a moiiiii...aaaaAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! *Snirf TToTT*

* * *

_On entendait un piano. Depuis plus d'un an, ce même piano retentissait dans toute la demeure._

_Dans sa mélodie, on pouvait entendre toute sa mélancolie, sa tristesse… Tous ses sentiments étaient mariés dans une litanie unique._

_Sa romance nous emportait dans un autre univers. Elle nous tirait une balle d'affection, emmêlé à de la nostalgie, que l'on ne pouvait ignorer._

_Ce virtuose, personne n'avait jamais vu son visage ; dans une pièce nue, habillée seulement d'une grande fenêtre prenant toute la hauteur du mur, éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil, seul son piano trônait…avec quelques touches humidifiées par d'imperceptibles ronds transparents… et une odeur de lilas._

* * *

-Pffff, t'y crois toi ?

-Bin… Tu sais… euh… J… j'ai souvent pensé… y all…

-Nan… T'y crois ?! O_O

C'est reparti, on se refout de moi.

-Te moque paaaaas !

J'aborde une mine boudeuse. Je lui tourne le dos et porte mon magazine a mes yeux.

-Moi j'y crois, un point c'est tout !

-Mais… Naruto !

Elle me regarde… P'tin, j'vois pas sa pupille tellement ses yeux sont blancs !

-Hinata… Tu vas m'accompagner, hein ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai pas que ca à faire moi ! Et puis, j'y crois pas à cette… ce… mythe…

-Mais c'est pas un myyyythe ! J't'assure ! On entend du piano ! C'est pas comme si c'était un fantôme !

-Bin, justement !

-…

-…

-Et puis, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui fait une mauvaise blague aux journalistes ! Après tout, les gens sont cons ! Tu sais, un pauvre mec qui place un poste cassette sous le piano et le met en route tout les soirs… ca arrive hein !

C'est pas cohérent son machin…

-Hinata… Si ca avait été aussi facile que ca, on l'aurait attrapé depuis longtemps ton bonhomme !

-Roh ! T'énerve pas ! Si tu veux perdre du temps, vas-y ! Après, vas pas te plaindre que tu n'as rien trouvé !

-Pfff !

Je lui tourne le dos.

-Et puis de toute façon, j'vois pas pourquoi je te demande la permission ! J'peux y aller sans ta bénédiction !

-Bin vas-y ! Baka !

Maintenant, c'est elle qui me tourne le dos. Je commence à partir en courant en passant devant elle. Elle me dit quelque chose que je fais semblant de ne pas entendre.

Mais que j'ai très bien entendu.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues de me demander l'autorisation… Naruto !

Mais je m'éloigne.

Pfff… Tu parles d'une adresse à la con ! Et il faut monter une colline en plus ! Déjà que je ne suis pas un grand sportif ! AAAaaaa… Je me décourage en arrivant au pied de la colline.

-Ouah… C'est haut…

Et je parle tout seul en plus…

C'est vraiment désert… Cette histoire de pseudo-fantôme à foutu les jetons à tout le monde. Même la police.

On à essayer de « capturer » ce joueur de piano à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, quand on entrait dans la pièce, il n'était plus là…

Les fantômes hein ? J'ai la trouille des fantômes… Mais bon, faut bien surmonter sa peur un jour ! C'est ce que mon père m'a dit… je crois.

Chais plus, va falloir que j'y redemande.

Passons.

Je commence à prendre la route de la colline. C'est haut ! _

J'ai fais une pause toutes les 5 minutes.

Et ouais, les non-sportifs hein !

Je fais très peu de sport. J'aime pas ça. Je mange comme 4, et je grossis jamais. Pourquoi faire du sport ?!

Pour la forme, c'est vrai.

Mais j'aime pas ça, c'est tout. .

Au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présenté.

Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans, né en octobre.

… Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est rapide, mais j'y peux rien moi, hein ! Chais pas me présenté.

Je suis arrivé finalement en haut de la colline. Je suis devant la grande porte d'entrée, essoufflé.

Et oui, j'ai couru. J'aime pas être seul… Dans le noir… Avec les bruits bizarres qu'il y a autour de moi… Bref.

Je toc… Rien

Plus fort… rien non plus…

Chuis con, personne va me répondre.

Il n'y a personne. Logique ! Haha…

Je suis trop poli pour rentré chez quelqu'un sans frapper, même s'il y a personne.

Sur ce, j'ouvre la porte.

…

LA VACHE !! C'est grand ! On voit bien que c'est une maison… une maison ? Que dis-je… un château abandonné ! Il y a de la poussière partout : Sur les meubles, dans les vases, sur les cadres…

Les proprios devaient êtres riches aussi… La décoration est sublime.

Je m'aventure. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des pièces auxquelles les portes étaient ouvertes.

Je grimpe les escaliers. En colimaçon.

J'ai failli tomber.

C'est vraiment calme. Je commence à croire Hinata sur ce coup là… Elle avait encore raison.

C'est pas grave, je suis là, et j'y reste ! Je vais en profité.

Non, je ne vais rien voler, juste regardé.

Ou touché.

J'arrive au premier étage.

… J'entends quelque chose…

D'où ça vient ?

Je cherche… Ouvre les portes, fait voler la poussière.

Jusqu'à temps que j'arrive devant un porte. Une grande porte. Elle est propre… C'est la seule en bon état.

-C'est…

Le piano… le piano, je l'entends.

Alors… il est juste derrière cette porte, c'est ça ?

Je frappe, ou pas ?

La mélodie m'emporte, je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur. La mélodie lave mon âme. Elle est douce, mélancolique, comme décrit dans mon magazine, que je n'ai pas lâché pendant tout le trajet.

C'est magnifique…

Je fini par me ressaisir lorsque la mélodie s'est arrêtée ; plus un bruit.

Je toc timidement.

Deux fois.

Puis trois.

Aucunes réponses.

Finalement, je prends l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte.

Je plonge mon regard dans la pièce ; une grande pièce, comme décrit dans le magazine : _« […] une pièce nue, habillée seulement d'une grande fenêtre prenant toute la hauteur du mur, éclairé par les derniers rayons du soleil, seul son piano trônait […] »_

Je me fis trop aux magazines.

Mon père me l'a déjà dit.

Enfin, je rentre dans la salle. Je suis seul.

C'est ce que je crois.

La musique reprend de plus belle, racontant son histoire.

Je reste planté là, devant le piano. Je ne vois pas le musicien ; le piano le cache.

Je suis hypnotisé par la douce mélodie, qui m'emporte encore une fois dans un monde parallèle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Une dernière note. Puis le silence, encore.

Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais précédemment fermés.

Plus rien.

J'hésite à m'approcher. Je sais pas si « il » ou « elle » est encore là.

Je n'aurais pas besoin à bouger.

Quelqu'un se lève, me regarde, s'approche.

Moi, je recule. C'est qui lui ? « Lui », oui, c'est un mec, d'après la carrure.

Je ne vois que sa silhouette et ses yeux : Des yeux onyx, d'un noir profond.

J'ai une boule dans le ventre.

J'ai peur.

On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire ces gars là !

Hinata, j'aurais du t'écouté ! .

Il est à un mètre de moi, le soleil se couche.

Bientôt, les premières étoiles pourront accompagner leur chère astre sélénite.

Maintenant, seules les lumières des bougis nous éclairent.

L'éclair lui.

Il me regarde.

Je le fixe à mon tour.

Il est canon ! C'est pas que je suis gay, hein ! Mais bon…

OK, chuis Bi, mais on s'en fou.

Il est plus grand que moi, je lui donnerais à peu près mon âge. Il a les cheveux noir nuit accompagné de reflet bleuté, ainsi que la peau pâle et lisse. En bref, il est vraiment beau.

Il a un costume 3 pièces, le tout noir, a part la cravate, qui est rouge.

J'étais tellement perdu dans l'idée de l'examiné que je n'avais pas vu sa main tendu en ma direction.

Plutôt son poing. Qui s'ouvrit au fur et à mesure.

Laissant découvrir… une fleur de lilas.

Il restait impassible, malgré son geste.

-Tiens.

-Hein ?

Je fus surpris. Il sait parler ? °°

-Je te donne ça, c'est ton passe.

-Mon… Passe ?

Je lui prends la fleur de sa main.

-Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux.

Je suis plus là…

-Tu as le cœur pur…

-…

-Et je t'aime bien.

Hein ?

-Attends là ? Le cœur pur ? Hohoho ! Je rigooole ! Mais j'ai pas l'cœur pur ! Loin de là, voyons… c'est quoi cette histoire ? T'es un gigolo enfuit de Sainte Anne ou quoi ?

- Tous les autres n'ont pas le cœur pur.

-…

-Avec leurs armes, et leurs visages effrayés…

-…

-Toi, je l'ai senti tout de suite. Tu n'es pas comme les autres.

-…

Chais pas quoi dire, moi !

Y a un mec venu de nulle part qui me sort ça… Beau gosse en plus… A votre avis, qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

- °///°

-Et t'es mignon !

C'était la phrase en trop ! Je ressemble à une écrevisse là !

Je joins mes doigts devant moi, les regarde et joue avec.

Ne pas le regardé, ou ce ne sera plus l'écrevisse là…

…Qu'ils sont beaux mes doigts ! C'est vraiment interessant ces petites choses là dans des moments comme ça, hein ?

-Mais, tu me connais paaaas-euh ///

-T'es le premier.

Je réagis.

-A quoi faire ?

-A réussir à me parler. Et à me faire dire des choses comme ça, par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-…

-J'ai peur du monde.

-…

-…

-… Ah…

Je le fixe. Je ne pense plus à ce qu'il m'a dit auparavant.

Lui se retourne et revint sur ses pas.

Il se rassoit sur son siège de pianiste et recommence à jouer.

Les rayons de la lune l'éclair doucement, ajoutant à la lumière des bougis un charme rare.

Tout en me regardant, il joue de son piano.

Je m'approche et m'assois a côté de lui. Il n'a pas l'air agressif, juste bizarre.

C'est tout.

-T'es qui toi en fait ?

Il fait une fausse note et s'arrête net.

…Puis me fixe.

-Et bien, on peut dire que t'es direct toi !

-Juste curieux.

Il me regarde, puis se lève et continu de me parler près de la fenêtre.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

-Uchiwa… Sasuke ?

-Oui, je viens d'une famille riche.

-Une famille riche ?

-Cette maison était la mienne.

-Cette maison était la tienne ?!!

Il me regarde et souris.

-Tu vas arrêter de répété ce que je dis ?

Je rougis puis tourne la tête vers la droite.

Il rit un peu puis reprend, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Ma famille a été… assassinée.

-Ah…

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Mais lorsque que je réalise, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

-A…assassinée ?

* * *

A suivre.

Kohai-Yaoi.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Kohai-Yaoi ! [ Yeah x'] ]

**Genre** : Bin... OOC, UA, POV [ De Naruto. ] Lime et Lemon. YAOI !!!

**Couples** : Alors... Neji/Naru, Ita/Naru... Quoi D'autre... A Bin voui... Sasu/Naru Bien sur ! Naru/Sasu aussi. [ Au début de leur relation ]  
Et puis plein d'autre ! [ Chais pô moi. . ] _Désolée si c'est pas très claire ! Je ferais des modifs plus tard._

**Disclamer** : Les persos de Naruto de sont pas a moiiiii...aaaaAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! *Snirf TToTT*

* * *

Il rit un peu puis reprend, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Ma famille a été… assassinée.

-Ah...

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Mais lorsque que je réalise, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

-A...assassinée ?

Les bougies s'éteignent. Un courant d'air.

Lui se retourne, puis me vois.

Ca se voit, il ne sait pas trop comment réagir en voyant mes larmes.

Je me tourne et le rassure.

-T…T'inquiète pas… J…Juste que… ça… Je…

-…

-J…Ca m'en fou un coup quoi ! Chuis sensible ! Pis c'est pas rien, attends ! Assassinée ! A-SSA-SSI-NEE !!!

Il marche vers moi, je me tais.

Pourquoi je pleure moi ? Bon ok, c'est pas rien, mais comme même, c'est pas comme si je connaissais sa famille ! J'aurais pu dire « désolé » en lui mettant amicalement ma main sur son épaule ! Bin non ; J'dois pleurer.

Je me rattrape. J'essuies mes yeux d'un geste rageur puis lui adresse la parole.

- D…désolé

Le piano retentit.

Encore ?

C'est la même mélodie que tout à l'heure, en plus rapide.

Ca donne un air joyeux.

Elle est vraiment belle, cette musique. Je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures entières sans jamais m'arrêter. Elle vous plonge dans un abîme de sentiments entrelacés les uns aux autres.

Comment peut-il y avoir tant de messages dans une seule mélodie ?

Faut le voir... Entendre pour y croire.

Et moi j y crois. Depuis toujours.

Hinata, tu t'es gourée, pour une fois. Quelque chose que tu croyais inexistant existe.

-Hey ?

-Hein ? Qui que quoi ?

Houla ! Il m'appelait depuis quand ?

-Ca fait 2 minutes que tu vacilles, ça va ?

La vache ! 2 minutes ? J'avais pas capté moi !

-Heu… Voui, ça va, ça va !

-…

Il me dévisage.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Bin, pourquoi tu me regardes alors ?

-Tu ne pleures plus.

-...

-...

-...Ah ?

Je touche du bout des doigts mes yeux. C'est vrai. Depuis le début de la chanson, je ne pleure plus.

-C'est bien.

A t-il rajouter.

-J'aime pas voir les gens pleurer. J'ai trop vu de larmes.

Silence.

Il me fixe à nouveau.

-Si un jour, tu te sens pas bien, et que tu as envie de pleurer, viens me voir…

Je le fixe. Il me fait de telles propositions alors qu'il ne me connait pas ?

...

La fleur de lilas… Ca sent bon ces trucs.

Enfin, « ces trucs »…

La pièce est envahie par cette odeur.

« _Ce virtuose, personne n'avait jamais vu son visage ; [...] seul son piano trônait…avec quelques touches humidifiées par d'imperceptibles ronds transparents… et une odeur de lilas. _»

Ouais, c'était marqué aussi dans le magazine, que j'ai déposé par terre depuis longtemps.

Cette odeur à sa musique... C'est vraiment hypnotisant...

-D…D'accord.

J'ai accepté sans trop m'en rendre compte.

Je baisse le regard vers ma main, laquelle est ouverte et qui porte la mystérieuse fleur.

Mon « pass », hein ?

Je relève mes yeux et…

-Q…

.. Il est passé où ?

-Hey ? Youhou ?!!

Il a disparut ! Mais c'est quoi le délire ?

C'est un ninja ou quoi ? _[ Hahaha, c'est vrai en plus xD ]_

-HEY !!!

Je crie dans la pièce.

Je m'approche du piano.

Je cherche partout : Sous le piano, dedans, sous le siège… Dans des endroits insolites. Personne.

Ben… J'comprends plus rien là…

C'est un fantôme ?

-A BIN NON ALORS !!! Pas d'fantômes hein !!

…

Pas de réponses. Tu m'étonne aussi.

Haha... je parlais tout seul, et maintenant, je crie tout seul.

Je régresse.

Je pose ma main sur les touches du piano, et me rends compte qu'elles sont mouillées…

…Par des ronds d'eau.

-Des larmes ?

Un fantôme ne pleure pas.

Mais c'est quoi alors ?

Et est-ce vraiment des larmes ?

Et si c'est des larmes, quand a-t-il pleurer ? J'l'ai pas vu pleurer moi !

Quoique… On était dans le noir en même temps…

...

Et puis surtout… Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions…

C'était aussi écrit dans le magazine. Magazine que je ramasse.

-Alala… j'te jure…

... Pfffff.

'Tin… Chuis crevé.

Je sors de la pièce.

J'ai pas pris les même escaliers, ils n'étaient pas en colimaçons ceux là…

J'ai du me trompé dès que je suis sortis en fait…

Merde, j'me suis perdu… Mais quel con.

Chuis où là ? Il n'y a pas de plan ou un truc du genre avec les sorties de secours marqué dessus ?

Comme au lycée ?

Bin non… Chuis doublement con.

J'arrive dans une pièce qui est seulement éclairée par les rayons de la Lune.

Je vois des cadres déposés sur une petite table en bois, qui elle, est posée sur un tapis. Ils sont sales, poussiéreux…

Il y a des personnes dessus. 4 personnes ? Sûrement les proprios.

…

Je regarde ou pas ?

C'est que je suis curieux.

Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de respecté l'intimité des proprios.

Même s'ils ne sont pas là. Plus là plutôt.

Chuis très bien élevé, et très poli.

…

Non, je ne regarderais pas.

Tant pis, une prochaine fois. Je commence à repartir.

Je trébuche et tombe par terre ; le tapis avait une bosse, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Saleté de bosse. Saleté de tapis.

J'ai fais tomber les cadres avec moi… Le roi des cons, c'est bien moi !

Les cadres se sont cassés. Les photos sont maintenant à découvertes.

Je souffle entre mes dents, je me suis fais mal !

Il y a un cadre devant moi, je le regarde malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas les regarder auparavant.

4 personnes, j'avais raison.

Une femme, très belle, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, comme toutes les personnes présentent sur la photo. Elle est assise sur un fauteuil.

Derrière, un homme. Probablement son époux, l'air sévère, sa main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

A côté du père, un autre homme, plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Ça doit être leur fils. Il a les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Lui se tient droit.

Et, sur les genoux de la femme, un petit garçon. Il doit avoir dans les 6 ans. Vraiment mignon, il sourit.

La photo est sombre, malgré le sourire de ce petit garçon.

C'est bizarre, il me dit quelque chose…

…Ce gamin…

Je cherche, mais impossible de retrouvé.

Je continue de regardé la photo, sans me soucier de ce qui peut se passer.

Je reste allongé sur le ventre, sans bouger.

Juste les yeux posés sur cette photo.

Et là, plus rien, une douleur au crâne, les paupières tombantes…

Je m'écroule…

…

Et puis, plus rien…

* * *

A suivre.

Kohai-Yaoi.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Kohai-Yaoi ! [ Yeah x'] ]

**Genre** : Bin... OOC, UA, POV [ De Naruto. ] Lime et Lemon. YAOI !!!

**Couples** : Alors... Neji/Naru, Ita/Naru... Quoi D'autre... A Bin voui... Sasu/Naru Bien sur ! Naru/Sasu aussi. [ Au début de leur relation ]  
Et puis plein d'autre ! [ Chais pô moi. . ]

**Disclamer** : Les persos de Naruto de sont pas a moiiiii...aaaaAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! *Snirf TToTT*

* * *

Je continue de regardé la photo, sans me soucier de ce qui peut se passer.

Je reste allongé sur le ventre, sans bouger.

Juste les yeux posés sur cette photo.

Et là, plus rien, une douleur au crâne, les paupières tombantes…

Je m'écroule…

…

Et puis, plus rien…

* * *

…

Chuis où ?

Je viens de me réveiller, et ça se vois au premier coup d'œil, cette chambre est beaucoup trop belle pour que je sois chez moi.

Ouais, bon… Pas que je ne sois pas soigneux, non… mais j'ai une chambre d'ado, pas que chambre de prince.

Bref, je me réveille, et le truc qui me fait peur, c'est l'immense lustre bleu juste au dessus de moi.

Il est beau, mais un peu gros quand même.

-Réveillé ?

Je tourne mon visage en direction de la voix. Je vois quelqu'un sourire.

-Bin, à part si je dors les yeux ouverts, oui, je suis réveillé.

Je lui renvois son sourire. Puis ouvre en grand les yeux.

C'est… C'est…

-aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Je sursaute, lui reste calme et me fixe, surpris.

-T'es l'pianiste ?!

Il hoche la tête, je déglutis.

-Mais… Alors… Chuis… c…chez toi ?

Il acquiesce.

-Mais… mais mais…

J'essaie de me lever, mais ma tête me lance.

C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? Ma tête va explosée !

J'amène délicatement ma main sur mon crâne et m'aperçois que…

-J'ai un bandage ?

Il hoche la tête et ajoute.

-Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais évanouie, et la tête en sang.

-HEIN ?!

Je suis sur le cul… Mais comment ça se fait ça ?

-Le château est vieux, la pièce où tu étais à ce moment là était condamnée.

-…

-Pour être plus simple, une poutre t'a assommé.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands. Une poutre ? Grande comment ?

-Tu vois les poutres là, en haut ?

Je dérive le regard vers le haut. Houla, c'est des monstres !

Non… Ne me dites pas que…

-Bin s'en est une comme ça que tu t'es pris.

… C'est une comme ça… Wouah…

Haha… J'ai toujours eu de la chance…

Je refixe la poutre. Elle est grande ! Et chuis pas mort en me la prenant ?

-Et non, tu n'es pas mort.

Mais… Il va arrêter de me répondre à chaque fois que…

…

Mais j'ai pas parlé tout haut ? Si ?

-Attends… Comment tu…

Il me regarde puis croise les bras.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

J'arque un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-…

-…

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-…

-…

-Ah…

Je fais mine de bouder puis détourne mes yeux. Je sens son regard sur moi.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Je ne comprends rien. Il me sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à chercher à comprendre.

Je pose mes deux mains sur ma tête et la rentre dans mes épaules.

-Mais arrêêêête-euh !

Un petit rire lui échappe.

Je l'amuse.

Puis il reprend son sérieux, je fais de même.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-…

-… Hein ?

Il a dis un truc, j'ai rien entendu.

-Une semaine.

J'ouvre en grands les yeux.

NAAAAAAAAANI ??!!!

-U…Un…e S…Semaine ?

Tant que ça ? C'est long !

En même temps, j'vais pas me rétablir de sitôt alors que je me suis pris une méga poutre sur le crâne !

Chuis sûr que j'ai perdu au moins la moitié de neurones qui me restais.

Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup d'habitude…

-Tu vas rester ici le temps que tu guérisses.

Je n'en reviens pas… Une semaine ?

Papa doit s'inquiété ! Aïe aïe aïe !!

Tel que je le connais, il a dû…

-La police est à ta recherche.

… J'en étais sûr.

-Ils ne savent pas que tu es là.

Non, je ne crois pas…

-Ici, tu es en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mouais… Facile à dire.

-Ici ? Mais où ici ?

-Au château.

-Y a des pièces comme ça dans ce château ?

-A croire que oui.

-Mais pourtant, quand j'ai visité…

-Tu n'as pas été au 5ème étage.

… Au 5ème étage… hein ?

-Bin… Je ne crois pas, non…

-Là où je joue du piano, c'est le 2ème étage.

-…

Oui, je m'en souviens, les escaliers en colimaçon. J'ai du monter qu'un étage à ce moment là.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis quelque chose de lourd sur mes jambes. Le ténébreux avait posé un plateau avec toute sorte de nourritures dessus.

-Tiens, mange, tu dois avoir faim.

* * *

Un renard, deux renards, trois renards…

Oui, je compte les renards ou lieu des moutons.

Quand Sa… Sa… Satoru ? Merde, j'ai oublié son nom.

…

En parlant de nom, j'ai appris que je ne m'étais pas présenté à lui alors que lui avait dit son nom. Quand je lui ai dit mon prénom, il m'a sourit, amusé. Il m'a comparé à des ramens…

Pfff… J'faisais des blagues comme ça quand j'avais 4 ans, et encore…

Enfin, on s'en fou, je compte les renards, et c'est tout. Quand mon hôte l'a appris, il a littéralement éclaté de rire. Bin oui, s't'abruti lit dans les pensées, on peut pas être tranquille…

Bin quoi, c'est pas drôle. J'aime pas les moutons, j'préfère les renards. C'est pas ma faute !

Bref. Un renard, deux renards, trois renards…

…

Je m'ennuis !

J'peux pas bouger en plus ! Ça m'énerve !

Je bouge dans mes draps, me tourne, me retourne. Rien à faire ! Je n'y arrive pas !

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Je plonge alors mes yeux au-delà de la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu comme jamais.

Est-ce qu'ils sont inquiets ?

J'espère que oui ! Sinon…

… J'ai envie de m'approcher de la fenêtre, il doit y avoir une belle vu d'ici !

Sa… Sa-je-sais-plus-quoi m'a dit qu'on n'était pas du côté de la ville, mais des montagnes ; du côté Ouest.

En y repensant, c'est bientôt le coucher du soleil ou quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

aaaAAAA !!! J'ai envie de me lever…

Tant pis, je me lève ! Du moins, j'essaie.

Je soulève mes draps et me place au bord du matelas. Je pose mon pied droit sur le sol, le gauche…

J'essaie de me levé… tout va bien… C'est bizarre, j'pensais avoir des vertiges ou une connerie dans le genre, mais non, rien.

Ah bin tant mieux ! j'vais pas me plaindre !

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre et pose ma main sur le carreau.

C'est vraiment magnifique… J'avais raison en plus, c'est le coucher du soleil. Y a encore du bleu du ciel.

Ca se dit ça ? On s'en fout.

Je vais rester même pas 10 min à contempler le coucher du soleil… et oui, malheureusement, ca ne dure pas longtemps.

Je retourne dans mon lit, et reporte mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Maintenant, c'est les étoiles qui m'attirent !

Bon… J'ai la flemme de me lever… mais en même temps… c'est beau les étoiles… RAAAH ! Pourquoi chuis toujours confronté à des dilemmes stupides ?

Bon tant pis, je me relève.

Au même moment, un homme rentra dans la chambre. Il ressemblait a Sa… sa-je-sais-plus-quoi, mais ce n'était pas lui. Il est beau lui aussi ! Chuis tombé où moi ?! La chance…

Bin oui hein ! Quand j'disais que j'avais de la chance !

Merci le magazine ! Ca peut servir !

Je reste ridiculement debout, a ne pas bouger et a regardé l'homme rentré dans la pièce.

-T'es qui ?

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise d'autre ? Ça a l'mérite d'être claire…

-Et toi, t'es qui ?

Ah… Y a mieux quand même…

-Moi, c'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto… Et toi alors ?

-Itachi.

Il s'approche de moi, qui suis encore debout. I-Ta-Chi… C'est facile à retenir ça… « I » comme la lettre, « ta » comme… « Tata » et « chi » comme… Bin… J'dis plus rien. TToTT

Oula ! J'avais pas capté qu'il était aussi près de moi.

Il attrapa mon bras et me souleva comme une plume, telle une princesse.

Ouais, bon, la comparaison laisse un peu a désiré… mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

Après m'avoir reposé sur le lit et m'avoir recouvert des draps, il me souffla.

-Tu devrais ne pas bouger, Sasuke ne serait pas content si tu attrapais froid en plus d'être blessé.

Mais chuis pas malade… chuis loin d'être fragile !

-Peut-être, mais tu reste quand même blessé, reste bien au chaud s'il te plait.

-…

Il sait lire aussi dans les pensées ?!

-A croire que oui.

-HiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIi !!

J'attrape ma couverture et me cache en dessous.

-C'est pas vrai, mais c'est quoi ce château ? Vous êtes des ninjas ou quoi ? Comment ça se fait ? Comment vous faites pour lire dans les pensées ?

-C'est de famille.

Je ne bouge plus et reste sous ma couverture.

aaaaAAAAAAAh !! Il me semblait bien qu'il ressemblait à… Micheline…

-Sasuke… Il s'appelle Sasuke…

-Ouais… Sasuke… Hein ?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il ne peut pas se retenir celui-là, hein ? Sasuke au moins, sait se contenir !

-T'es quelqu'un de la famille à Sasuke ?

-Son frère.

Un silence.

-Ah…

-…

Je sors la tête de la couette et fixe le soi-disant « frère » de Sasuke.

-J't'avais jamais vu avant…

-Je n'apparais pas souvent.

-… ?

« Apparaître » ?

-Mon frère t'a bien dit qu'on n'était pas des personnes ordinaires, hein ?

-Heuu… ouais !

-… Bin en fait…

-Itachi !

Une vois, je la reconnais, c'est celle de Sasuke…

Tiens, j'ai réussi à retenir son nom… C'est vrai qu'avec « Uke » dans le nom, on peut que s'en souvenirs.

Héhéhé !

-Itachi, sort, s'il te plait.

Itachi reste immobile quelques secondes, puis se décide a bougé d'un coup, et se rapproche de son frère.

-Tu sais, un jour, il le devinera…

-Pour l'instant, laisse-le en dehors de ça…

Mais, ça veut dire quoi ces conneries ?! J'y comprends plus rien là !

Sasuke est resté au près de la porte, il me scrute.

Puis soudain, il s'approche de la fenêtre, ferme les rideaux, et sort de la pièce en me soufflant un « bonne nuit » presque imperceptible.

Je suis resté dans le lit, a ne pas bougé et a regardé vers la porte…

Puis je me suis allongé, fermant les yeux, continuant a compté mes renards…

Renards que j'oubliai bien vite, à l'entente d'un certain piano et de sa douce mélodie.

* * *

Yeah ! Désolé du r'tard ! T_T Ya eu un beug…

Un aperçu de la mélodie ?

Ici !

http(deux points)(deux barres obliques)www(point)deezer(point)com(barre oblique)track(barre oblique)forrest-gump(tiret du 6)T4143#music/result/all/sadame

Voila !

A suivre.

Kohai-Yaoi.


End file.
